At the Potters
by sTILL-wRITING
Summary: About Harry and Hermione's rocky marriage and how they're dealing with life as parents and husband & wife.


At the Potters  
  
Chapter 1: Frieattaro  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, I only own the idea of the   
  
story that I had while dreaming.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Harry James Potter where have you been? I wake up half past midnight and   
  
you're not in bed Or the bathroom, or the kitchen, then I check to clock and  
  
it says HARRY POTTER:WORK I'm absolutely furious!" Screamed Hermione at  
  
the top of her lungs. It was 6am and this was what Harry had expected to  
  
come home to.  
  
"Hermione, I...._"Harry tried to explain but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"I should have listened to Cho when she said you were nothing but trouble,  
  
that I shouldn't have married you " Hermione angrily went upstairs. Harry   
  
shook his head. 'She's gonna start packing her clothes now, saying she's  
  
going to mothers'. He went upstairs to find exactly that. Hermione was   
  
waving her wand and magically her clothes were in the large trunk she had  
  
used in her Hogwarts days.   
  
"Hermione, you can't leave, what about Lily?" Harry asked.   
  
This was their routine every couple of weeks. He works late, she argues,  
  
she packs, he mentions their daughter, she unpacks.  
  
Angrily, Hermione undid her packing and went to wake up their daughter, Lily.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
After their mini-argument Harry went downstairs to make breakfast. He could  
  
see why Hermione was angry, he'd been working at the Ministry full time  
  
lately, and been a family man less than half the time. He and Hermione  
  
last fight really stood out in his mind.   
  
'But I have good reason to be at the ministry dear, they need me.' He said.  
  
'Oh and I suppose Lily and I don't?'she asked furiously.  
  
'I never said that, I wouldn't say that!'  
  
'Damn near did. Never thought you would be so unconcerned Harry.'  
  
'Unconcerned? I'm trying to save our world from death eaters and you say  
  
I'm unconcerned? Ever since I finished off Voldemort his followers have been  
  
killing anything they can get their grubby hands on.'  
  
'You don't want to spend time with me anymore do you? I'm nothing to you  
  
All you care about is work, work, work, work, and death eaters! '  
  
' Shut up Hermione.'  
  
'Shut up? No I'll do better than that, I'll shut out Mother has wanted me to  
  
visit her, ever since father passed she's been really lonely.'  
  
'How did this get to your mother?'  
  
'You don't like my mother, do you? She's the sweetest thing!'  
  
'Yeah, right.' Harry muttered under his breath, Hermione apparently heard  
  
him.  
  
'That's it I want a divorce '  
  
'A WHAT? '  
  
'You heard me! I'm going to stay with mother!'  
  
'What about Lily?'  
  
'Well I'm not leaving her with you You'd leave her and go to the work  
  
ANYTIME, she's coming with me.' Hermione said as she went upstairs and  
  
packed her things, she grabbed Lily and went to their fireplace. She grabbed  
  
a bit of floo powder and stepped in.  
  
" 2532 Poppy head Lane, Muggle World." In a green flash, Hermione and  
  
Lily were gone. They came back two hours later.  
  
"That was awful." Harry stated coming back to his senses. He didn't realize  
  
that Hermione and Lily were behind him.  
  
"What was daddy?" Lily asked. Harry smiled at her. She was beautiful. She had  
  
shockingly green eyes, and raven hair like Harry, but her hair was bushy like  
  
Hermione's. She was four years old and very intelligent.   
  
"Nothing dear," He said scooping her into his arms and swinging her around.   
  
"Wanna help me make breakfast?" Lily nodded as Harry gave her his wand.  
  
"Harry She's underage " Hermione protested, but Harry ignored her.  
  
"Okay sweetie, point the wand at the frying pan and say 'Frieattaro', and   
  
don't forget what I taught you last week, remember?" Lily nodded.  
  
"Swish and Flick.. Frieattaro " She said and the pan filled with raw eggs   
  
magically became scrambled. Harry swung Lily around and around.  
  
"What a clever, clever girl you are "He said grinning. He stopped swinging her  
  
realizing that he was dizzy. He fell over with Lily giggling in his arms.  
  
"Honestly." Hermione mumbled. After breakfast Hermione announced that   
  
she needed to go to Diagon Alley.   
  
"I wanna go! I wanna go! " yelled Lily excitedly.   
  
"Come dear, I'll get you dressed, and then off to_"  
  
BOOM Hermione screamed, Lily began to cry. They only knew one wizard   
  
whose apparating caused such a racket.  
  
"Ron's here. I swear, I don't know how he passed his test He's never   
  
apparated anywhere near where he's supposed to " Harry said getting up  
  
to start searching for Ron.  
  
"I just hope he hasn't landed in the laundry basket again." Hermione said  
  
getting up to follow Harry.  
  
"Ron? Ron where are you." Harry asked.  
  
"In here." said a muffled voice. Harry sighed and opened the hallway closet.  
  
"Sorry, I was trying to get to the living room, I don't understand." Ron cried,  
  
clearly upset at his lack of skills in apparition.   
  
"Not to worry, it'll come to you, mate." Harry said soothingly  
  
"Yeah, well, I hope so." Ron said getting out of the closet trailing one of  
  
Lily's coat on his robe. Harry snagged it and hung it back up.  
  
"Hello, Ron " Hermione said cheerfully giving Ron a hug.  
  
"Hermione, nice to see you " He said returning the hug. He then turned his   
  
attention to Lily.  
  
"Lily You've grown since my last visit " He said swinging Lily in the air, much  
  
like Harry had just a few moments ago.  
  
"Did you bring presents?" Lily asked.  
  
"Lily! " Hermione said.  
  
"No, no, Hermione. She's right. I did bring presents. Something pleasant for  
  
Lily," he said giving Lily three chocolate frogs. "For you two, I'm afraid I have  
  
news for you. Three muggles and two wizards were killed by death eaters just  
  
a couple of hours ago. Harry they need you to come into the office. Sorry   
  
Hermione." Hermione nodded she was quite afraid for her husband's safety.   
  
" Ron, who_who were the people killed?"  
  
Ron shook his head and said. "We haven't identified the muggles yet, but  
  
we're positive the two wizards were Seamus and Neville." Hermione began   
  
sobbing uncontrollably. Seamus and Neville were two of their fellow   
  
Gryfindors. Harry sighed, he hated to leave Hermione like this, but he had to  
  
go in.  
  
"I'll see you later, love you." he said kissing Hermione's tear streaked face.  
  
He patted Lily on the head.  
  
"Shall we apparate?" Ron asked. Harry thought then said.  
  
"Let's travel by floo powder, for your own safety." 


End file.
